Laid To Rest
by Megan13
Summary: Connected Elpharic drabbles
1. Drabbles I

**Title:** Laid To Rest  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Drabbles  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Avaric/Elphaba  
><strong>SpoilersWarning:** none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Two A/E drabbles...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wrote these drabbles _years_ ago and recently found them on my harddrive. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Aravic demands as he barges into their room. He doesn't care that Galinda just got back a few minutes before and hasn't even had time to catch her breath; he wants answers and he wants them <em>now<em>.

Galinda looks up, bewildered, and Aravic doesn't even notice how pale her face is or the way the sparkle is suddenly gone from her eyes. "Aravic, what-"

"_Where is she_?" Avaric repeats, his voice dangerously low.

"She's not here." Galinda watches Avaric carefully as his eyes race wildly around the room.

"When will she be back?"

The cold look in her friend's eye causes Galinda to shiver. She hugs her arms around her waist and says, "She's not… She's not coming back."

The room is silent except for the sound of Avaric's angry breathing.

* * *

><p>They've had a few drinks by the time she comes up in their conversation. Fiyero talks about her wistfully, with a faraway look in his eyes. Avaric takes his simple, innocent stories and twists them with sharp words and dirty innuendo.<p>

Fiyero clenches his teeth. "Just what are you saying?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying," Avaric says softly. His gaze is cold and unnerving and he can't help the calculating, ugly smirk that spreads over his face when the other man takes an unconscious step backwards. "This has been fun, old friend. Perhaps we can do it again sometime."

And with that, he sweeps out of the room.

**Please Review**


	2. Drabbles II

**Title:** Laid To Rest  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Drabbles  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Avaric/Elphaba  
><strong>SpoilersWarning:** none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A/E drabbles...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Some of you were a little confused by the first two drabbles. It's ok; they were supposed to be ambiguous. Basically, Avaric and Elphaba have started screwing each other while at Shiz. I'm not sure if there will be back story or if it's just going to be a bunch of connected drabbles that really have no point, but I am in the middle of re-reading the book so there should be a few more "chapters" with two or three drabbles each. Let me know what you think and if it makes a little more sense this time around.

* * *

><p>"I may lack height," Boq spits crossly, "but I do not lack intelligence. You know what I'm speaking of."<p>

Avaric sighs in frustration. He'd been returning from a rather invigorating 'stroll' along the canal and was still trying to readjust his shirtsleeves when he'd been rudely accosted by his small friend. "In fact, I do _not_ know what you're speaking of."

"I _saw_ you," Boq says, eyeing him severely. "How you talked her into meeting you that close to the canal of all places leads me to believe that this was not the first time it has happened either. So I'll ask you again, what do you think you're doing?"

"Shall I remind you, Master Boq," Avaric hisses, suddenly angry that his secret has been found out, and grabs the Munchkinlander by the elbow, "that you are neither her brother nor her nanny. She makes her own decisions; as do I."

"I may not be her brother or her nanny," Boq says defiantly, "but I am her friend. I don't want you to hurt her."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous."

"I'm concerned."

"Well I suggest you take your concern elsewhere," Avaric tells him stiffly, but his tone has lost its edge. "Besides, I can't hurt her. She's not invested."

* * *

><p>Avaric excuses himself from the table shortly after Elphaba does and follows her to the back alley behind the pub. She smirks wickedly at him as he pushes her back against the wall, the jagged cobblestones digging into her back. "I didn't know you could sing," he mumbles, against her neck.<p>

"Why should you?" Elphaba asks, her breath hitching when he finds a particularly sensitive spot just below her earlobe.

"I want you to sing for me," he whispers and hikes her skirt up over her hips. "I want to _make_ you sing for me."

**Please Review**


	3. Drabbles III

**Title:** Laid To Rest  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Drabbles  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Avaric/Elphaba  
><strong>SpoilersWarning:** none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Two A/E drabbles...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>They haven't seen each other in twenty years, but old habits die hard.<p>

All it takes is one quick drink and a few sarcastic jabs before she's perched on the edge of his desk, the hem of her dress pushed up to her waist and her legs wrapped solidly around his middle. His hands are working quickly to undo the line of buttons trailing down her chest and his face is buried in the crook of her neck, sucking and nibbling and licking her collarbone just the way she likes it, when she suddenly grasps his hair and wrenches his head back with such force it causes him to gasp in surprise.

"My name," she demands harshly. "What is it?"

"String Bean."

She growls at his obvious sarcasm.

"Artichoke?"

"Say it," she hisses, her eyes blazing with fury and lust. "Now."

"Elphie, Dear," he smirks wolfishly at her, "do you honestly believe I could have ever forgotten you?"

* * *

><p>"So this is where you've been hiding?"<p>

"Fuck off, Crope."

Crope looks down at the dirty, dingy booth Avaric has chosen to take up temporary residence in and grimaces. There are so many places he'd rather be right now, but he ignores the urge to run in the opposite direction and slides onto the sticky seat instead.

"I said to fuck off."

"It's fine to be upset, you know," Crope says, completely ignoring his friend's outbursts. "You were dumped by your," he frowns as he tries to come up with the best word to describe Avaric and Elphaba's relationship, "_nighttime companion_ of the past two years. It's only natural for you to feel betrayed by her disappearing into the cruel underbelly of Emerald City with not a word of warning. No closure, not even a proper goodbye…" Crope sighs dramatically. "That has to sting."

Avaric slowly looks up from his cup and scowls. "I am _not_ upset."

"Of course you are."

"I am not _upset_," Avaric hisses. "I am frustrated and I am _furious_, but I am _not_ upset."

"Right." Crope rolls his eyes and nods at Avaric's drink. "You're not upset and you're _not_ drowning your sorrows with whiskey or bourbon or whatever liquor you're partial to this week."

"It's water," Avaric says through clenched teeth. "And I believe I would need to be sad in order to be drowning my sorrows – which I am not."

"Water?" Crope barks incredulously. He snatches the cup out of Avaric's hands, sniffs it suspiciously, and then takes a tiny sip. "Why in Ozma are you drinking water?"

"Because _she_ can't."

"No," Crope snorts sarcastically at Avaric's obvious denial, "you're not upset _at all_."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
